The present invention is in the technical field of supports for generally flat, rigid objects, and is useful for objects that have corners. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of supports that secure flat, rigid objects to other objects. The secured objects include laptops, tablets, smartphones, circuit boards, clipboards and other flat rigid objects.